Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to control system and more particularly related to remote access control system.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the growing awareness of home security, the access control system has been quite popular, and becomes the standard equipment of house or building. The visitor can notice the householder via pressing the doorbell when arriving at the entry. Then, the householder can real-time check the visitor located outside via the access control system, and control the door to open after checking that the visitor is harmless.
However, when using the access control system of the related art, the householder can only perform the control when he is inside of the house, once the householder leaves the house, the householder will be unable to control the access control system. Besides, the householder will be unable to open the door when forgetting to bring the key or access control card.
Besides, because all the doorbells of the related art are triggered by pressing its electronic button, when the electronic button is pressed frequently or pressed with an excessive force, the doorbells would fail and be unable to trigger.
Therefore, the access control system of the related art suffers above-mentioned problems, there is a need to find out a better and more effective solution to handle such problems.